


Apartment 28B

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EVERYONE IS A LESBIAN, F/F, Mentions of Sex, POV Second Person, Previously Blind Character, Scourge Sisters, Tumblr Prompt, miracle cures that the author is too lazy to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska have lived next to each other for seven months without exchanging a single word. Until this moment.  It seems prudent to mention it’s eleven at night and Vriska is still in her work clothes when Terezi actually answers the door.</p>
<p>"I don’t know you but I need some place to stay for the night, my roommate’s getting some AU” from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 28B

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and who the actual fuck is knocking at your door at this hour? You don’t know, but you plan on finding out and resolving the issue before whoever it is wakes up the entire fucking floor.

You slip into your bathrobe and flick on the light, rubbing your eyes. The light is blurry but that’s to be expected; you were, until quite recently, sitting in a dark room. A nice, quiet room where you could see the moon shining in from the window and you weren’t being bothered by an intense hammering on your door.

The door is thrown open by your own hands and in the hallway, a tall girl stands, a pillow in her arms and a fast food uniform on. She smells like grease and burgers. It’s not altogether unpleasant, but it is after you’ve been woken up at eleven goddamn PM. To the girl’s credit, she does look a little bashful about the situation, but quickly straightens up and meets your eyes. She’s taller than you and all angles, with eyes so blue you can imagine them as a cliche in a shitty YA novel.

She holds out her hand. Well, the one not holding the pillow. “Vriska Serket. I live in 27B,” she says and you take her hand, shaking it quickly. “My roommate is having loud sex and I have work in the morning. Mind if I crash on your couch?”

She’s so forward is throws you off. “Uh, sure,” you say. “Come in.” It sounds more like a question than a statement but she follows through, kicking her shoes off. You close the door behind her, locking it and shutting off the light outside swiftly. Catching another whiff of her clothes, you wrinkle your nose.

“Hold on. I’ll get you a change of clothes,” you tell her before leaving the room. You might have some stuff left over from you ex, who was as tall as her, if not a bit wider in some places.

You enter your living room again with an armful of possible options. She’s set her pillow on the couch and is waiting patiently for you, though she’s glancing around with a look that makes you uneasy. If you weren’t so tired, you might ask her about it.

“Here,” you drop the pile. “Feel free to wear any of this if it fits.” You aren’t sure whether you’re being nice or trying to avoid the scent of junk food sinking into your couch cushions. EIther way, she doesn’t seem to mind. She pulls off her shirt and yanks a large t-shirt over her head, pulling her hair out through the collar. You aren’t even embarrassed honestly, just impressed by her complete lack of shyness.

“This works,” she confirms. Vriska pulls a few pairs of sweatpants on and off before she finds something she like. “Thanks. You know, for everything.”

You shrug. “No problem,” you say as you think yes problem. “Uh, you’ll be good for now?”

Vriska nods. “Goodnight,” she says. You’re at the door of your bedroom before you reply yourself, which doesn’t seem to bother her.

By the time you wake up the next morning, she’s already gone, and you’re left to shove the unused clothes back into your closet and to fold up the blanket she used. You wonder if she’s noticed yet that she left her pillow at your place.

* * *

 

You open your door a little before five when another knock sounds throughout your apartment. It’s a surprise that you see Vriska there again, this time in jeans and a tank top. Her hair is scraped back into a messy ponytail and in her hands she holds a crockpot. It smells like potatoes and carrots and meat and spices that make your nose tingle.

“A thank you for last night,” she says. You may be imagining her sheepish tone, but you hope you aren’t.

“Oh. Um. Thank you.”

Vriska continues. “I’m not sure if you cook or anything, but I didn’t see much in your kitchen this morning so I thought a meal might be nice for you. I mean… I don’t know.”

You lean in your doorway and cross your arms, smiling at her as she rambles. When she stops herself, she gives you a once-over; close and personal, like she expects to see something there. Who knows, maybe she does.

“Come in,” you say. You wave her past you and she does as you say, setting her food on your kitchen counter. You’ve never needed any table except for a coffee table, which is admittedly bad when you actually have company around.

You’re thankful you have clean bowls, though you don’t remember washing them yourself. You help Vriska set out the food, and she raises an eyebrow at the second bowl you get out. You send her a wink.

Dinner is quiet, though when you bring out a bit of wine Vriska starts talking a bit more. You don’t even know if she’s twenty-one, if she’s legally allowed to drink, but hey. She’s here with you and she lives next door. She isn’t going to drive home drunk. Besides, one glass. That’s all it is.

“How was work today?” you ask as a way to spur on conversation. You don’t know if it’s the right thing to ask about, but she answers without biting your head off so you guess it works.

“Fine.” She stabs a potato. “It was work. Do you work?”  
Again, she’s being forward. You don’t mind. “I do. I’m an intern at a law firm. But I’ve had surgery recently,” you gesture to your eyes. “Supposed to help me see. It’s working so far. But now I get some time off.”

She looks at you a bit confused, slumped over her food. “I didn’t even notice the scars,” she says. You smirk and lift your bangs to show her the full effect. Vriska grimaces.

“It’s been a week since they released me, so they aren’t that healed yet,” you explain. “But hey, I’m not walking into furniture anymore.”

“You were blind?”

“Mostly. It’s an experimental surgery, but I can already make out shapes better. I might need glasses eventually. I’m not sure.” You shrug and tip back your wine glass. “Hell, I don’t know. But the scars look pretty cool.”

“Hell yeah,” Vriska agrees with a grin, pouring you more wine. “I’ll toast to that.”

* * *

 

You aren’t buddy-buddy or anything after that, but Vriska’ll wave to you in the hallway. You get the feeling that her roommate is embarrassed you know about that night because she ducks her head whenever you go past. You can’t help but be amused by that.

Regardless of the girl’s embarrassment, Vriska’s back at your door a week later. This time, she’s got her own clothes and a toothbrush but no pillow. You give her one of your own and laugh as she tries to wipe her makeup away from her eyes in your bathroom. She flicks water at you and the two of you part ways to get some sleep. Again, you wake up after her in the morning, but when you get home from shopping that afternoon you arrive to a little vase with yellow dandelions and two roses from the bushes outside the apartment complex. You put them on your coffee table.

The next time it happens, you think it’s probably because Vriska just wants to sleep over at your place. Since you have some bullshit report to type up for one of the many law classes you are missing during your recovery period, you insist she sleep in your bed; it’s not like you’ll actually end up going to sleep until three in the goddamn morning. Which is accurate, because you end up falling asleep at your laptop a little before four. When you wake up, Vriska’s gone. There’s a blanket around you and a cup of coffee on the table in front of you. It’s getting cold, but you drink it anyway.

Somehow, you’re surprised that Vriska is this nice. You don’t know why, but you always got the feeling that your neighbor was something of a bitch. When you first moved in, you would hear yelling at all hours. The television would be turned to max volume, the sounds of Grand Theft Auto desecrating the peace you were used to in your old house. Then came the music. Angry, angsty rap. Solid rock. Loud and scraping metal. This was, of course, back when your eyes weren’t quite as good as they were now and noises bothered you a lot more. Now that you used more than sound to pay attention to your surroundings, loud music annoys you a lot less.

But since Vriska slept over that first time, you haven’t heard anything quite as loud. Daresay she’s being considerate? The thought makes you grin to yourself as you snack on orange carrots; they are so orange, in fact, that your fingertips are beginning to stain. And of course it would be when your hands are full that someone knocks on the door.

The bag of carrots finds its resting place on the coffee table where your feet were moments before. You’re at the door, opening it to see Vriska, which isn’t at all surprising at this point. But this time, she’s with her roommate, who looks like she’s blushing. You can’t tell; her skin’s pretty dark and your eyes aren’t perfect yet. So you assume that’s the case.

“Hello,” the roommate says. “I’m Kanaya, and I live in the apartment next door with Vriska. I was informed she’s been sleeping here on… certain days.”

“Only when you and your girlfriend get too loud,” Vriska mutters. She’s acting like a scolded child, not looking at you as Kanaya continues on.

“That may have been the case at first, but I would like to tell you that the last time she slept over, no such thing was happening in my apartment,” Kanaya states. “I’d prefer not to be the excuse for you to see your crush, Vriska.”

You smirk into your palm and try not to laugh at the glare Kanaya sends her roommate.

“So now that the two of you know, you can deal with this,” the girl says in a tone that finalizes everything. “I really don’t appreciate you embarrassing me for the sake of… Whatever this is.”

Vriska rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, Miss Fussy. Sex isn’t that embarrassing, you know.”

The girl ignores her roommate and addresses you with her next statement. “I am so sorry you’ve been left with her,” she says. You think she’s sincere at first but then she smiles. “Well, I’ve got to go. I’ll leave you two to talk alone.”

She traipses away and the door next to yours closes, leaving you alone with Vriska and an empty, quiet hallway.

Vriska clears her throat. “Alright, I’ll admit I lied last time. But only last time,” she tells you, crossing her arms. She’s getting defensive; her eyes narrowing and her stance stiff. “I mean, Rose was over anyway, so I figured something would happen before long. And it’s not like it matters, because I won’t do it again.”

You tap her on the nose lightly with your index finger, missing magnificently thanks to your terrible depth perception. You end up hitting her cheek, but it doesn’t matter since she shuts up anyway.

“Shhhh.” You make sure to draw out the syllable. “No need to explain. come over whenever.”

She relaxes back into herself, her face relaxing into a small smile. “Oh. Cool.”

Your face breaks into a grin. “And hey, if you’ve really got a crush, might as well go out sometime, you know?”

That’s what makes her freeze, like she wasn’t expecting that. There’s a silence before she mutters, “Kanaya was just teasing me.”

You shrug, leaning back against your doorframe like the suave motherfucker you are. “I’m not,” you confirm.

There’s another long pause. It’s tense, but you refuse to let it get to you.

“Okay,” Vriska says. “That sounds nice.”

“Great. I’m cooking next time.”

She replies quickly, like the snap of a whip. “No, you aren’t. I am not letting the blind girl cook.”

“The kind of blind girl.”

“Still. You see my point.”

You grin and tell her exactly how well you can see her point.


End file.
